Re: Mafia High
by Alice39
Summary: Six people with different upbringings enter the school where up-and-coming Mafiosi are trained. When you have an eccentric board, crazy teachers and difficult obstacles coming your way, it doesn't help that everyone has different ideals.
1. Class 1: Prologue

Re: Mafia High

Six people with different upbringings enter the school where up-and-coming Mafiosi are trained. When you have an eccentric board, crazy teachers and difficult obstacles coming your way, it doesn't help that everyone has different ideals.

* * *

"Goodmorning, Yuni!" Aria greeted her daughter as Yuni approaches the kitchen.

Yuni gave her a sweet smile before she greeted back, "Goodmorning, mother."

"So…" Aria said as she sat down on one of the tables and asked, "Are you excited?"

Yuni tilted her head as she asked, "What exactly am I suppose to be excited for?"

"Your high school!" Aria said with a grin and then she added, "You're going to be a freshman in a few day's time."

"Ah." Yuni nodded her head in response. She tilted her head in question, "Mafia High, right?"

Aria nodded her headed in response. Her face turned serious as she explained, "Mafia High is the leading school for up-and-coming Mafioso, Yuni."

Yuni only paused before she said, "I understand, mother."

Aria's seriousness brightened up as she said, "Don't worry too much about it!"

"Eh?" Yuni only gave a sweet smile as she replied.

"Mom and dad are part of the school's board." She stated with a grin.

Yuni cocked her head to the side as she asked, "Aunt Luce and Uncle Reborn are?"

"Yep." Aria grinned and there was silence once again as the two resumed to eat.

After a while, Aria asked, "Ne, dear. Why do you call mother and father as uncle and aunt?"

"Ara?" Yuni gave a sweet smile as she answered, "Ano, Uncle Reborn asked me to."

Aria restrained an exaggerated sigh as she said, "Ah."

* * *

Mammon called out the boy with teal hair in front of her, "Fran."

"Hai?" Fran turned around to look at Mammon with a bored expression on his face.

"What's with that less than pleasurable expression?" Mammon gave out a sigh before she looked at Fran with a serious expression, "Be sure to do well at Mafia High."

Fran looked momentarily surprised before he pointed out, "You sound like a mother."

Mammon twitched but she just countered, "Shut up you rookie."

"Ara?" Fran stared at her with an emotionless gaze, "I was only stating the truth."

"Don't be so impolite towards the one that taught you." Mammon scolded with barely any energy.

After a while, she sighed before she asked Fran, "What do you think about the Mafia High?"

"I don't know." Fran said with a careless shrug. He looked at Mammon seriously after a while before he said, "Boss asked me to attend."

"Naturally." Mammon said with barely a snort, "You'll need to attend the school if you want to be a great Mafioso."

Fran only responded with a silent stare.

"Mou." Mammon shrugged before she gave Fran a friendly reminder, "Just remember that you need to do well in the school."

"Why?" Fran bluntly asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because," Mammon explained with a sigh, "I'm one of the members of the board. I don't want the only person I trained to embarrass me."

* * *

The head of the Bovino family called out his youngest officer, "Lambo."

Lambo looked at him with no interest before he voiced out, "Hai?"

"You have been more and more disrespectful as the years passed." The head muttered lowly before he gave a retired sigh.

When Lambo only stared at him, the head stated, "Vongola Decimo had sent you a message."

"Eh?" Lambo perked up before he excitedly asked, "Tsuna-nii did?"

"Yes." The head of the family said with a nod. He gave a resigned sigh as he explained, "He is asking you to attend Mafia High."

Lambo gave a small pout before he said, "A school?"

"Lambo." The head called out. He calmed himself down before he answered, "If you are to be Decimo's guardian, you will need to be trained."

"Training?" Lambo sent a wry smile to the head, "Haven't I become a good assassin?"

"You have been a good assassin, everyone acknowledges that." The head nodded. But then he added, "However, being a Mafioso is another thing."

When Lambo tilted his head in question, the head only answered, "You can never be a great Mafioso if you haven't finished attending a school."

"But." Lambo narrowed his eyes as he protested, "Why do I need to go to a school now?"

The head only shrugged as he said, "I have no idea with what the Decimo is currently thinking about."

He cleared his throat before he seriously asked, "What will you do, Lambo?"

"Fine." Lambo said with a small frown. His eyes softened as he said, "I'll do this for Tsuna-nii."

* * *

"Daisy, Bluebell." Byakuran called out his two youngest officers as he entered the room.

Bluebell brightened up as she greeted, "Byakuran-sama!"

"Goodmorning, Byakuran-sama." Daisy bowed lowly as he greeted his boss.

"Goodmorning to the both of you~" Byakuran gave a lazy smile. It took a while before he said, "You two will be attending Mafia High in a few days."

There were surprised reactions in the two's face before Bluebell shouted, "What?!"

"I have decided." Byakuran only stated as he ignored the surprised reaction in both teens' faces.

There was silence before he informed the two, "If you two are interested in officially taking your places as the officers then you will need to attend the school."

"Eh?" Bluebell pouted while Daisy only nodded in response.

Before anyone else can talk, Byakuran gave a grin as he said, "Yuni-chan is attending the school, too~"

Daisy looked pleasantly surprised as he muttered, "Yuni-sama."

"Why?" Bluebell protested as she crossed her arms. "Why should that doll-"

Byakuran's smile faded as he narrowed his eyes, "Bluebell."

"U-uh…" Bluebell shivered before she gave a low bow, "I… I didn't mean anything, Byakuran-sama."

"That's good~" Byakuran said as he popped a marshmallow on his mouth. He looked at them and said, "No one should mess with my Yuni-chan, ne?"

* * *

Fon arrived at the ramen shop where I-pin was working and he called the young girl out, "I-pin."

"A-ah…!" I-pin blushed as she noticed her master. She fidgeted before she asked, "W-what are you doing here, master?"

Fon stayed silent for a while before he finally said, "Do you want to attend a high school?"

"Ah…" I-pin nodded her head but she reasoned out, "I don't have any money for school, though, master."

Fon gave a small smile as he said, "I'll take care of it."

I-pin nodded her head. Fon continued to explain, "I will enroll you in a school for up-and-coming Mafioso."

"A-ah." I-pin nodded her head in response. It took her a while but she asked, "Will I need to live in a nearby apartment, master?"

"No." Fon shook his head. He gave another small smile as he explained, "You will be living in the dorms."

I-pin nodded her head and she looked down and said, "Should I work for you? Or for the school?"

A small chuckle escape from Fon's throat as he said, "No need."

"Just do your best." Fon encouraged his student.

* * *

A/N: A/N: Because my files for the original Mafia High was deleted, the plot bunnies faded along with it. However, this one is another school verse fic with the same characters.

I made some grammar corrections, thanks to SkylarkOfTheMoon :D

I hope that everyone will like it. Read, review and subscribe :D


	2. Class 2: Arrivals, meetings and class ap

**Re: Mafia High**

**Class 2: Arrivals, meetings and class appointments**

* * *

A large limousine stopped by Mafia High and two young teens exit the vehicle. Bluebell looked around the campus and asked, "Why are we here again?"

Daisy only looked at her with a small stare before he said, "Because Byakuran-sama asked us to."

"Nyuu." Bluebell's lips formed into a pout as she walked off and muttered, "The doll's here too."

Daisy looked at Bluebell with slight reproach as he reminded, "Byakuran-sama will get angry with you if he hears you badmouthing about Yuni-sama."

Another pout made its way on Bluebell's lips as she complained, "But that girl-"

She was interrupted as a male figure appeared before them. The said male narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Are you herbivores Bluebell and Daisy?"

Daisy looked somewhat surprised and intimidated by the male's aura but he managed to say, "Y-yes."

"Herbivores?" Bluebell raised her eyebrows in question and she added, "What makes you-"

"You have no right to question me." The male interrupted once again. He stared at the two before he introduced himself, "I am Hibari Kyoya, the prefect of discipline and a teacher at this school."

He turned away and said, "The principal asks that you two should go to her office."

The two exchanged glances as he walked off. Hibari threatened as he said, "Follow me or I'll bite the two of you to death."

The two nodded out of fear of the dangerous aura that Hibari was emitting.

* * *

Fran walked around the campus. He was dropped off by Bel earlier and he doesn't know where to go at the moment.

Should he go to the classroom? But then again, where are the classrooms?

As he looked around monotonously and turned his head left and right, he began to notice that the school was large. Really large.

"Etoo…" Fran saw a fountain just a few meters away from him. A prank managed to appear in Fran's thoughts and so he headed to the fountain.

As a sly smile formed on his emotionless face and he started to cast an illusion, a rock fell on his head.

Fran whimpered emotionlessly, "A-aah?"

"Brat." Mammon materialized right in front of him. She took one look at him before she said, "I told you not to embarrass me."

Fran pouted and emotionlessly stated, "I didn't know what to do."

"That doesn't mean you can vandalize school property." Mammon immediately countered.

She took another look before she said, "Follow me. I'll bring you to the principal's office."

Fran gulped and he asked, "W-what?"

"Follow me." Mammon explained as she walked off, "The principal is asking you to go to her office."

* * *

A bright red Mercedes-Benz parked on one of the school's and a young man exited out of the car. He looked around the campus and notice that it was huge.

Lambo shrugged as he closed his car's door and muttered, "I wonder why Tsuna-nii asked me to attend this school."

He continued to walk off and began to take in the scenery of the school. He also noticed that the other students are in their uniforms.

Boys wear a blazer and tie for the top and wear long slacks for the bottom. Girls wore similar blazer and tie for the top and had a little above knee-length skirts.

He walked off to another direction before he sighed and thought, 'I don't know where to go.'

A minute after he saw Lal Mirch approaching his direction. The girl stared at him before she called out, "Lambo!"

"Ah." Lambo walked to where Lal Mirch was. As soon as he reached her, he bowed and said, "Goodmorning."

Lal Mirch was surprised at the former brat's gestures and mused out, "So Reborn was right as usual."

Lambo only tilted his head in question.

"You're not as bratty as before," Lal Mirch commented as she stared at Lambo, "And I heard that you have become a considerably good assassin."

"Ah." Lambo only nodded in response.

There was slight silence before Lal Mirch looked at him and said, "Follow me."

Before Lambo can even respond, Lal Mirch walked off and said, "I'm taking you to the principal's office."

* * *

I-pin walked around the unfamiliar school. She was dropped off by the ramen shop's owner's wife and she currently has no idea where she should be.

She looked around and noticed the large and extravagant buildings in the campus. She mused in amazement, "Wow."

"A-ah…" She looked around and noticed that majority of the people attending the school where rich children of the Mafia.

She fidgeted because she felt a little out of place and bumped into someone while she was walking.

"A-ah!" She immediately stood up and bowed as she apologized profusely, "I-I'm sorr-"

A soft chuckle interrupted her and then the owner of the voice looked up at her with a soft smile, "Don't worry about it, Ipin."

"Aah." Ipin blushed as she acknowledges, "Master."

"I see you're lost." Fon mused out with a smile. He took one look at the girl's embarrassed blush and said, "Follow me. I'll take you to the principal's office."

* * *

A light blue Lamborghini parked itself on one of the school's parking lot. The female who drove the car around went out and took a look at the school.

It was beautiful and elegant. Just like her grandmother.

"So," Yuni mused out as she takes out her bag from the car, "I wonder where I'll need to go?"

She continued to wander around and she sighed after a while, "I don't know where to go…"

There was a slight commotion as a male approached her. She turned to look around and gave a bright smile as she greeted, "Uncle Reborn!"

"Yuni." The man lowered his hat as he greeted. He stared at her for a while before he asked, "Where is your mother?"

"Ah." Yuni gave a small smile as she explained, "Mother is currently in a meeting."

A frown appeared on Reborn's lips as he asked, "She didn't drop you off?"

"N-no." Yuni shook her head. She gestured at her car as she said, "I drove to school myself."

"That child." Reborn mused, "I'll scold her for letting you go here by yourself."

Yuni shook her head as she exclaimed, "There's no need to do that, uncle."

They exchanged glances before Reborn sighed, "If that is what my little girl wants then sure."

"Thank you!" Yuni gave a sweet smile as she beamed.

"Well then," Reborn huffed as he said, "I'll take you to your aunt, now."

Yuni nodded in response and the two walked off to the principal's office.

* * *

As Yuni arrived in the room, she noticed the tense atmosphere everywhere. She looked around and noticed that her grandmother was sitting in the middle with a sweet smile.

"Is she the last person?" A boy with a frog hat that Yuni remembers was from the Varia asked aloud.

She noticed Lambo who was walking towards her gave a smile, "Yuni."

"Lambo." Yuni gave a sweet smile in return and her eyes scanned across the room.

She noticed that there were some young officers of the Millefiore, Daisy and Bluebell. The former nodded at her while the latter gave a glare.

She also noticed that there was a Chinese girl who was fidgeting.

"Yuni." Luce called her out and Yuni walked forward. She called the others out, "Lambo, Fran, Daisy, Bluebell and I-pin."

The others made the similar move of walking forward.

Luce gave them a huge smile as she stated, "The six of you will make up the Sky Class."

The six teens looked at Luce with surprised reactions.

"Huh?" Fran looked at Luce with an emotionless gaze as he asked, "Only the six of us?"

Luce nodded her head as she responded, "Yes."

"Eh?" Bluebell raise her brow as she complained, "I thought that there are a lot of freshmen who is studying here?"

"There are." Luce nodded her head again. She gave a sweet smile as she said, "Are there any complaints?"

Bluebell was going to raise a complaint when she noticed the dangerous aura that entered the room.

Reborn entered the room and took one look at the students before he warned, "You shouldn't complain."

He smirked as he added, "You people are aiming to be part of the Mafia, right?"

The teens in the room tensed before Lambo stared at Reborn and said, "Of course we are."

A smirk made its way on Reborn's lips and Bluebell agreed as well, she shouted, "We're going to be a real deal Mafioso...!"

"Yes." Daisy nodded his head in agreement with Bluebell, "We will be part of the Mafia."

"Obviously." Fran nodded as he gave an emotionless shrug.

"H-hai." I-pin voiced out and she added, "Because that is my master's wish."

Yuni tilted her head to the side as she agreed, "We are all going to be a part of the Mafia as real Mafiosi."

Reborn's lips made a small upward twitch as he lowered his hat.

Luce beamed brightly as she commented, "We made the right decision with this class."

Before the others can respond or react, Reborn looked at everyone as he stated, "Off you go to your classroom, then."

* * *

As the six teens exited her office, Luce gave out a cheerful chuckle and she mused out, "I wonder how well Sawada-kun will fare at teaching them...?"

* * *

A/N: This is the newest chapter!

Read, review and subscribe, everyone! Thanks :D


	3. Class 3: Squabbles, disagreements and sl

**Re: Mafia High**

**Class 3: Squabbles, disagreements and slaps**

* * *

The six teens were sent to the room by a smirking Reborn. Out of fear, the teens went obediently and head to their room.

Everyone took their time to observe the room.

It was a room painted with the color of orange. There were some lounging chairs as well as student desks, all of which were extravagantly designed. There were also guns and swords decorated along the room.

Each of them looked around and noticed that the room wasn't quite the classroom they had in mind.

The room looked like a Mafia boss' office rather than a classroom, that is, if you removed the student desks.

After a while, each one has looked and gazed at everything and a tense atmosphere prevailed in the room.

* * *

"So…" Fran approached Lambo who was lounging in one of the desks with a serious expression.

Lambo tilted his head to the side before he asked, "What do you want?"

Fran sized him up before he comments, "You've changed."

"I did…?" Lambo asked before he gave a careless shrug.

"Yep." Fran monotonously nodded his head before he bluntly added, "You used to be a brat who just cries every single time."

There was a slight glint in Lambo's eyes and a smirk appeared on his lips as he asked, "Have we met before?"

"Do you have amnesia?" Fran asked emotionlessly as he gazed at Lambo. He added, "I'm the Varia Mist junior officer."

Laambo widened his eyes in recognition but he only muttered, "Oh."

"See." Fran pointed at Lambo with a blank look on his face. When the other did not do anything in response, Fran continued to point out, "You weren't like that before."

Lambo perked up at this and he moved his body forward towards Fran and asked, "What was I before?"

Fran gave an emotionless stare before he lists out, "Coward. Arrogant. Fearful. Lazy. Stupid."

Lambo twitched and then Fran looked at him before he asked, "Should I go on?"

"Don't." Lambo shook his head as a smile appeared on his lips. He tilted his head to the side as he mused out, "I do wonder if I changed that much though…?"

There was silence between them before Fran narrowed his eyes as he told Lambo, "I'm the one wondering."

When Lambo looked at him with curiosity, Fran continued to speak, "I wonder… What is the reason why the cowardly Lightning Guardian of Vongola changed and become a cold-hearted and arrogant assassin?"

Lambo only stared and looked back with a sigh as he continued to longue the chair and mused, "Hmmm…"

"Geez." Fran almost pouted as he looked at the other male, "You use to spill secrets all the time before."

Lambo tilted his head to the other side and a smirk formed on his lips as he suggested, "I might tell you if you win against me."

"Ara?" A dangerous aura encompassed Fran as he said, "That would be easy."

Lambo stood up and brought a gun as he counters, "Are you sure?"

"There's no doubt." Fran gave an amused smirk as he prepared himself and somehow stopped midway when he saw Lambo disappear and heard a gunshot after a few seconds.

BANG!

* * *

Yuni decided to look at one of the pictures that were framed in the room. Her eyes locked on the familiar figure of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, who managed to save her life when she was younger.

Her reminiscing was cut off when she felt a glare being thrown at her direction.

She looked around and noticed that the blue haired female was glaring at her. She looked back at her with a blank expression before she thought, 'Why is she glaring at me?'

She tried to form a smile on her face as she asked, "Do you have any problem with me?"

Bluebell stormed off towards her as she shouted, "You are my problem!"

"Ara?" Yuni tilted her head to the side as she inquired, "Did I do anything against you?"

"Ha!" A bitter laugh from Bluebell resonated in the room. She continued to glare at Yuni as she screamed, "You took everything from us!"

Daisy pulled Bluebell backed as he reminded, "Don't make a scene, Bluebell."

"Byakuran-sama wouldn't like it." He added as the girl transferred her glare at him.

"Even so!" Bluebell looked back at Yuni and screamed, "You took everything!"

Despite the smile on her face, Yuni narrowed her eyes as she asked, "What exactly did I take?"

"You don't even remember…?" Bluebell gave a dry laugh. She shook her head as she bitterly mused out, "Forgetting everything and just smiling all the time?"

She gave another loud laugh as she said, "You make me laugh."

"No." Yuni shook her head. She gave a strained smile as she commented, "You are laughing at how you are currently feeling."

She gave a sad smile as she added, "I feel pain. It's so… sad."

"Sad?" Bluebell shook her head in response before a smirk appeared on her lips, "How about you try being sad for a change?"

Bluebell raised her hand to slap Yuni and Yuni braced herself but…

BANG!

A gunshot buzzed right past Bluebell's hand and the girl withdrew her hand. She looked around and saw a frowning Lambo.

There was terse silence between everyone and everyone looked at Lambo who was approaching both Yuni and Bluebell. A smirk approach on the surprised Fran's face and I-pin looked at the boy with slight fear and surprise.

Yuni stared at the bullet before she turned her attention to the approaching Lambo and asked, "Lambo?"

Lambo looked at Bluebell with narrowed eyes as he said, "Don't even try to harm Yuni."

"W-what?" Bluebell shouted at him despite feeling terrified of the male who shot his gun at her.

"Are you okay, Yuni?" Lambo ignored Bluebell's shout as he looked at Yuni with a soft look in his eyes.

Yuni nodded her head and gave out a bright smile as she answered, "I'm alright. Thanks Lambo."

"Hm…" A smile appeared on Lambo's face as he said, "That's good."

"But Lambo," Yuni said after a while, "I could have taken care of it."

Lambo gave a careless shrug as he drawled, "I needed to pull the trigger or else you'll get slapped."

"But a slap is better." Yuni shook her head as the smile on her face faded away, "Bluebell might get a worse injury."

Lambo shrug but kept quiet as he only stared at the wall.

Fran approached the two and he mused, "Nice aim, Lambo."

"Heh." Another smile appeared on Lambo's face as he faced Fran.

The two exchanged glances before Lambo shrugged and then mused out, "We didn't fight, huh…"

"It's fine." Fran emotionlessly answered. He shrugged before he said, "At least you shut the loud girl up."

Lambo laughed at that and then he added, "She deserved it."

Fran shook his head as he emotionlessly quipped, "What a stupid girl."

"What?!" Bluebell glared at the three and she screamed, "Repeat that again!"

Fran nodded emotionlessly as he repeated, "What a stupid girl."

Lambo snorted and Bluebell's face reached a color of bright red. She grabbed the nearest object to her and she said, "I'll throw this to your face."

"A gun…?" Lambo snorted once again as he shook his head, "You're going to throw a gun?"

Fran snickered as well and Bluebell's getting redder and redder with rage. Yuni sighed before she shook her head, "Stop this."

"You're telling us to stop?" Bluebell shook her head at Yuni as she said, "You were the one who started this!"

The two boys turned their attention at Bluebell. Lambo gave a wry smile as he said, "Are you really stupid enough to hurt Yuni again…?"

"I don't know about the cow's reasons," Fran emotionlessly mused as he gave a careless shrug, "But I know better than to let the Sky Arcobaleno's daughter get hurt."

Bluebell tensed as she felt the murderous aura that the two are emitting.

Yuni patted the head of the two males as she gave a bright smile and reminded, "Don't cause any trouble now, Lambo, Fran."

Fran was going to protest when he noticed the sharp gleam in Yuni's eyes. The two hesitantly nodded and relaxed a little bit.

Yuni smiled at both of them as she said, "That's better."

Bluebell took this opportunity as a chance to throw the gun at Yuni's direction and she gave a mad grin.

Fran and Lambo were temporarily unable to react and as the gun reached within their distance…

Yuni caught the gun in one hand. And twirled it like a little toy.

She shook her head as she gave a small smile to the surprised Bluebell and she said, "Enough."

Bluebell defrost from her surprise and gave a small smirk, "I didn't thought that you'll be able to catch it you spoiled princess."

Before Yuni can react this time, a pair of daggers was now thrown in her direction.

A blurry figure stopped the daggers and the male figure screamed, "Eeeehhh?!"

"Enough is enough, right?" The figure looked at everyone and said, "Don't fight you guys."

* * *

A/N: Who is that blurry figure? Haha :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribe and read this fic!

Please keep on reviewing, reading and subscribing! :)

On another note, I made a triple update! Varia Cafe and One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do are also updated today. :D


	4. Class 4: Homeroom, laws and terms

**Re: Mafia High**

**Class 4: Homeroom, laws and terms**

* * *

There was stunned silence as they saw Vongola Decimo intercept the attack. The brunette ignored it and instead said to everyone, "Keep your weapons down."

Everyone nodded in response.

A large grin found its way on Lambo's lips as he ran to Tsuna and exclaimed, "Tsuna-nii!"

"Lambo." Tsuna patted the younger boy's head. He gave him a small smile as he comments, "You've grown."

"A-ah…" Lambo calmed himself before he looked down and muttered, "I-I guess."

Tsuna nodded and turned to look at the others. Yuni stepped forward and bowed as she greeted, "It's been a while, Sawada-san."

Tsuna gave a smile in return as he answered, "It has been eh, Yuni?"

"Hmm?" Fran tilted his head to the side as he mused aloud, "So this is Vongola Decimo?"

"Fran." Tsuna gave a smile and said, "I heard that you were the protégée of both my Mist Guardian Mukuro and the Mist Arcobaleno Viper as well."

Fran only gave an emotionless shrug as he popped, "Yup."

Tsuna nodded his head and he turned to the frozen Bluebell and he asked, "Bluebell from Millefiore."

"Hmp!" Bluebell crossed her arms as she looked away.

"Daisy from Millefiore as well?" Tsuna turned at Daisy's direction.

"Yes." Daisy bowed as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet the Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna only gave a sheepish smile in response. He walked towards the frozen I-pin and asked, "Are you the Storm Arcobaleno Fon's student, I-pin?"

"H-hai." I-pin said as she fidgeted and looked down.

"Haha," Tsuna gave a soft chuckle as he patted the girl's head, "Don't be afraid, ne?"

When the girl looked up, Tsuna gave her a smile as he explained, "After all, they are going to be your family from now on."

I-pin nodded as she stared at Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna nodded before he turned around and was already on his boss mode. He looked at everyone and said, "Take your seats. We are going to start homeroom."

Everyone looked around the room and decided on their seats.

Yuni decided to seat on one of the student desks. I-pin sat next to her and gave Yuni a nervous smile.

"Ne, I-pin-chan," Yuni gave the Chinese girl a comforting smile, "You don't need to be too nervous around me."

I-pin just nodded her head profusely as she stated, "H-hai."

Yuni only gave a smile in return.

"Hmm…" Bluebell looked at the two girls before she took the student desks opposite where the two girls are located.

Daisy only gave a small grimace as he followed his friend and muttered, "Troublesome."

The two boys hurried to the lounging chair and placed themselves comfortably.

Tsuna took one look at the both of them and said, "Students are supposed to sit at student's desks."

"Ara?" Fran tilted his head to the side before he made a smart retort, "Then why are there such chairs like these here?"

Lambo looked at Tsuna and the two exchanged glances. Tsuna sighed and he said, "I have no idea. It was Reborn who designed the whole room."

Fran only mutely nodded as he emotionlessly expresses, "Ah."

"The two of you should sit in the student desks." Tsuna repeated his order as he looked at the two boys.

They noticed the sharp tone in the voice despite Tsuna's soft smile so the two complied and sat in the middle of the desks.

Tsuna let out a relieved sigh as he said, "That's better."

"First of all, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna introduced himself to the class and he added, "I am going to be the Sky Class' homeroom teacher as well as your teacher in Formalities."

"Ne, Tsuna-nii," Lambo tilted his head to the side as he asked, "Why are there only six of us in the class?"

The others perked up and looked at Tsuna with curiosity. Tsuna gave a small smile as he explained, "Sky Class is a class which is different from the other classes."

When he was given another round of curious looks in return, Tsuna explained, "The board chooses the students who have the most potential and current strength and they place all of them in the same class."

"So," Yuni raised her hand as she asks a question, "Are there six students that are chosen every year?"

"No." Tsuna shook his head in response and he explained, "A Sky Class does not happen yearly. It's an irregular phase that happens when more than five students have potential and strength that are exponentially higher than other students."

"Oh." Fran mused aloud, "So as long as there are strong students, a Sky Class is formed?"

Tsuna nodded his head as he corrected, "When there are very strong students in a given year, then yes."

There was silence around the room before Tsuna broke it as he said, "So I guess I am your homeroom teacher then, eh."

"A-ano," I-pin raised her hand as she asked, "What is Formalities?"

"Ah." Tsuna gave a smile as he explained, "It's a subject for written and practical stuffs that a Mafioso needs to do."

When he was met with confused stares, Tsuna gave a more simpler explanation, "My subject handles negotiations, paperworks, parties, managing, and other things that are similar in a way or manner to such examples."

"Nyuu~" Bluebell pouted as she stared at Tsuna and asked, "There aren't any combats at all?"

"No." Tsuna shook his head as he commented, "My subject is the only subject that has minimal violence in it."

"Ah?" Yuni looked at Tsuna with an inquiring gaze before she asked, "So the other subjects have violence in it?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Tsuna said with a slight grimace. He looked at everyone in the eye before he stated, "The other subjects would involve combats, fights and trainings."

"That sounds interesting." Daisy commented out loud.

Lambo mutely nodded in agreement.

"Sword fighting, martial arts, missiles, illusions," Tsuna lists out aloud as he discussed, "those are the kind of subjects that you will have this year."

"Hm?" Fran looked at Tsuna curiously before he asked, "Why are there so many subjects about combat?"

Tsuna gave a small smile as he explained, "A Mafioso needs to be well-rounded on a lot of things."

"Then," Daisy tilted his head as he asked, "Do we need to master each of these skills?"

"Just to the degree where you can fight and use it in a passable manner," Tsuna continued to explain aloud.

He gave everyone a bright smile as he shared, "The board has decided that the freshman year will be a year to decide which weapons and techniques suit the students so everyone will be free to choose what they want to truly master in the succeeding years."

There was another round of silence in the room.

Tsuna handed everyone a piece of paper and he said, "Each of you need to pass this paper to the principal's office by the end of the day."

"Hmm?" Yuni tilted her head to the side as she read aloud, "Terms of Agreement?"

"Ne, Tsuna-nii," Lambo spoke up after a while, "What is this for?"

"Nothing much." Tsuna gave a careless shrug. He gave everyone a smile as he explained, "You just need to sign it."

"Oh."

After a while, Bluebell read some words aloud, "The school is not responsible for any injuries, sickness and traumatic events that the student may experience?"

There was a stunned silence throughout the room. I-pin gulped as she shakily read another statement aloud, "T-the school is also not r-responsible for any occurrence that may happen in the event that the student is having an activity outside the school g-grounds…?"

This time every single student stared at Tsuna and Daisy asked his teacher, "Why are the terms of agreement…?"

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna tried to comfort with a slight grimace. There was another bouts of silence before he added, "Despite everything, the school wouldn't let you die."

Several members of the class gaped at the statement while Fran just stared with a blank face and Yuni just had a smile etched on her face.

Lambo signed the paper as he mused, "There's nothing to worry about as long as I become a Mafioso."

"Well said," Tsuna beamed with pride at his younger guardian, "You've grown a lot, Lambo."

There were a slight Tsuna-Lambo brotherly moment before Bluebell interrupted and asked, "What about the dorms stated here?"

"Ah." Tsuna gave a small shrug as he explained, "Each class will be placed on respective dorms."

There was a silence before Daisy cleared his throat and asked, "W-which means…?"

Tsuna beamed as he said, "It means that every one of you will be in a single dorm together."

There was another stunned and uncomfortable silence. Tsuna tried to cheer them up by saying, "You'll have the entire dorm for yourselves. Each dorm is big enough to occupy at most 50 students, you'll have a big place for yourselves."

"Ah…" Yuni gave a small smile as she asked, "Is there no one else in the dorm?"

"There will be a dorm supervisor and a servant who will take care of the house daily," Tsuna thought for a while, "But that's about it."

There was a tense atmosphere but no one else said anything.

* * *

A/N: I feel like it's years since I updated the fic...

Oh well, I'll try my best to update this but for this fic the schedule will be a little unstable because I'm going to go back to class! :(

Thanks for the reviews and everything, everyone! Lots of love to all of you!


End file.
